


Prostitute

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: American Idol - RPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris meet in the strangest way, yet it changes both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostitute

"Adam...please don't do this" Tommy begged his best friend and roommate as he watched him dress in front of him.

 

"I don't have a choice Tommy" Adam replied, trying to sound sure of himself despite the fact that he was anything but on the inside.

 

"You have a choice fucker, you always have a choice" Tommy yelled out, clutching his arm and crying out in pain when he tried to get off of the bed.

 

"Really Tommy, I have a choice. Rent is due in one week and you only have enough pain meds and antibiotics to get you through tomorrow. I've tried to find another job, tried to get them to add another day or two to the ones that I have now, but that didn't work either. I'm at my wits end and unless you can think of another way then you fucking tell me" Adam screamed, throwing the shirt in his hand across the room. "It's not like you can work in the condition your in, so don't you lecture me about fucking choices"

 

"Fuck you Adam...I never told you to sell your soul to the devil. I've told you over and over again not to do this so don't blame this on me" Tommy responded tearfully, feeling so frustrated that he couldn't stand up and punch the fuck out of his best friend. "Besides you know if I could I'd be doing what I could to bring money in"

 

"I know baby and I'm sorry that I said that to you" Adam rushed towards the bed, sitting down as easily as he could, loosely holding Tommy. "I love you so much Tommy"

 

"I love you too Adam, but please don't do this. I'm begging you" Tommy begged again, clutching as hard as he could to Adam.

 

"You need your meds baby and this is what I have to do. Get some rest. I'll pick them up in the morning" Adam kissed him quickly, rushing out of the bedroom before Tommy could say anything else.

 

Adam was a nervous mess as he pulled his car into the parking garage, making sure everything was locked as he eyed the shady looking area around him. He hated being in that area during the day, hated it even more at night but it was there that he knew he would make the most money. He fought an inner battle within himself, one side wanting him to get back into his car and drive back home to Tommy, the other knowing that he had to do whatever he needed to do to make that badly needed money. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his teeth and walked towards the one place he never thought he’d find himself.

 

"What are you doing here pretty boy?" He heard someone scream out at him as he walked towards an empty corner, ignoring the hoots, hollers and whistles he heard as well. Taking another breath, he tried to curb his shivering body; cursing himself mentally when it only seemed to get worse the longer he stood out there. "Hey sexy..." He heard a mans voice behind him as he turned around and found said man in a car leering at him through an open passenger window. "How about a ride" He stuck out his tongue, flicking it up and down in such a grotesque way it made Adam want to vomit. "What's the matter, I'm not hot enough for you?" He began to taunt him when he turned around and started to walk away. "Well fuck you. You better not think that you're better then me you fucking whore" He followed Adam with his car, his taunting and profanities growing worse before thankfully he grew bored and drove away.

 

An hour later he finally pushed past his nerves and slid into the front seat of another car that had pulled up. "Suck my dick" The man demanded, pulling his zipper down and exposing his cock. "Come on bitch suck my cock" He grabbed the back of Adam's head, forcing it down towards his cock.

 

"No" Adam cried out as his closed mouth was crushed against the mans dick.

 

"Suck it" He demanded, pushing even harder, slapping Adam in the face when he threw up all over him instead of the blow job he was demanding. "Mother fucker" He cried out, trying to hit Adam again, but only clipping his shoulder as he bolted from the car and ran down an empty alley. Tears poured down his face as he fell to his knees and vomited yet again, wiping his mouth on his arm as he spit on the ground over and over again until the burn started to go away.

 

"I can't do this" He said to himself as he forced himself to his feet. He felt like a fool as he walked towards his car, his shoulders slumped as he fought the urge to vomit and cry yet again. “Jesus fuck I have to do this” He spoke to himself yet again as he paced back and forth on the corner he had just left. “I have to do this for Tommy” He felt more determined as he spit on the ground once again, taking one final deep breath and vowing to himself that the next person that propositioned him he was going to do whatever they wanted as long as it meant money in his pocket.

 

He didn’t have to wait long as he watched a black SUV drive slowly down the street, window rolled half down as if checking out all the other prostitutes on the street. Determination set in once again when it drove past all the others and stopped in front of him. “How much will it cost me to take you to my home and have you fuck me?” He heard a deep southern voice ask him, the lower portion of his face hid behind tinted glass, the top portion still hard to see due to the darkness of the interior.

 

“I don’t…we can just go around the corner and fuck” Adam stammered, unsure of prostitute protocol, but knowing enough that you don’t just drive off with a perfect stranger.

 

“No…we can’t” The man lowered his window reveling a face that was as widely known as mom’s apple pie.

 

“Holy shit…Kris Allen” Adam rushed out, confused as to why a mega star like Kris Allen would pull some random hooker off of the street when he was sure that he could have his pick of any man he wanted. He knew Kris was openly gay and although he wasn’t a huge fan of his music, he couldn’t help but know who he was due to his involvement in the gay community.

 

“Look…I can’t be seen out here, so this is my offer. I’ll give you two thousand dollars to come to my home and fuck me the way I want to be fucked. You obviously know who I am and you know why I can’t be seen. Once were done I’ll have my driver take you back here or wherever you want” Adam debated for a minute before he decided that he couldn’t turn two thousand dollars down, no matter how much it was actually going to cost his sanity in the end. The pros out weighed the cons in his book because it would mean he could get all of the medicine that Tommy needed and even have enough to pay at least the currents months rent. Without another thought he climbed into the back of the car, sending a prayer out into the universe that he actually didn’t get murdered for being so stupid and getting into the car or that Kris Allen wasn’t into some horrible fetish where there would be blood drawn or worse. No words were spoken as they drove to the house, Adam’s heart beating faster and faster the further away from his car they got. There were still no words said as he was led into the singer’s home, frisked by the man who was his driver while Kris disappeared and then left in the living room after the man excused himself. “Ok…here’s the deal” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he returned with a towel and bathrobe in his hands. “First…I want you to take a shower and make sure that you scrub yourself extra clean. No offense but I don’t want to smell any of the other men that you’ve been with tonight”

 

“I haven’t been with anyone tonight” Adam replied, but he could tell that Kris didn’t believe him as he held out the items in his hand, careful not to touch Adam’s hand as he did.

 

“Second…I like it rough. I like to be dominated and controlled” Adam heart started to speed up again, one of his fears seemingly coming to life. “I’m not into blood play or anything. I just like my lover to control me, maybe rough me up a bit, but nothing extreme. Third…I already know that you know who I am and I’m hoping that the two thousand dollars will be enough for the fuck and the silence. Is this suitable to you?”

 

Adam wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that no this was not suitable for him, that he would rather be watching some gory horror movie on TV with his best friend then preparing to fuck a man who was America’s sweetheart, but he held his tongue, repeating over and over in his head that he was doing it for Tommy. “It’s fine” He spoke quickly no matter how sick he felt to his stomach.

 

“Excellent” Kris smiled, clapping his hands together. “The bathroom is at the end of the hall. When you are done you can join me in the bedroom upstairs. It’s the first door on your right. Remember to scrub yourself” He reminded, glancing at Adam one final time before he disappeared upstairs. He made sure to do as the man asked, scrubbing himself until his skin was red and tingling despite the fact that he really didn’t need to. The only thing that really needed cleaning was his mouth and thankfully he found an unused toothbrush in a drawer and used it to brush his teeth. He figured the singer wouldn’t mind the smell and taste of mint to the lingering taste of vomit that had been there. “Take off your robe” He heard Kris say the moment that he entered the bedroom on wobbly legs. “Yes…just what I was hoping for” He leered at Adam’s body as he stood before him naked as the day he was born. “You have a beautiful body boy” Adam startled at the use of the word boy instead of his name, but then he realized that Kris had never asked for his name and didn’t seem to care. “That’s quite a monster you have there between your legs too. I have to say that I can’t wait to feel it fucking me” Adam flinched away from him as he stood before him, running his hand down Adam’s chest. He didn’t say anything but Adam could tell by the look in Kris’s eye that he was already having second thoughts as he continued to stand there like a blushing virgin.

 

He knew he had to pull himself together as he closed his eyes, drew in a breath through his nose and willed himself to be the dominate. “Get down on you knees and suck it” He said, his voice betraying anything but dominance. “I said get down on your knees and suck it” He said with a little more vigor, but he still came off sounding like a scared little boy.

 

“When I said that I wanted you to be the dominate, I meant that I wanted you to be the dominate” Kris growled, taking Adam’s hand and placing it one top of his head as he fell to his knees. “Now fucking dominate me” He demanded, nudging Adam’s flaccid cock with his nose.

 

“I…I can’t” Adam stuttered, his penis still not responding in the least to the cute mans mouth mere inches from it. “I’m sorry…I thought I could do this but I can’t. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking when I thought that I could” He continued to mumble to himself, reaching down and pulling the robe off of the floor. A sob rose from his throat, another quickly following it as he stood in the middle of Kris Allen’s bedroom and fell apart. He kind of lost track of himself for a moment, finding the singer sitting in a chair across the room, while he sat on the corner of the bed once he found himself. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but he wished that the floor would just swallow him up as Kris continued to stare at him.

 

“You’ve never done this before” Kris finally spoke, startling Adam a bit.

 

“No…” He replied, wiping his snotty nose on the sleeve of the robe.

 

“Then what the hell were you doing out there?’ He asked, staring at Adam in a way that was making him feel even more uncomfortable.

 

“I needed to make some quick money” Adam blurted out, wanting to take it back because he knew it made him sound like a crack head that needed to get his next fix. “It’s not for drugs or anything…well not for me at least”

 

“You’re selling yourself so you can buy someone drugs?” He continued with his line of questioning, unnerving Adam with his stare.

 

“Yes…no…yes…but it isn’t like it’s for recreational use or anything” Adam knew he sounded like an idiot, but he was trying to keep at least some of his dignity, but he wasn’t sure why he was more concerned about Kris thinking he was a drug pusher then a prostitute

 

“Care to explain”

 

“Look…this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have ever come here with you. It’s just that Tommy is running out of his meds and he’s always in so much pain and the rent is due and I just didn’t know what else to do” His mouth started running ahead of him because he couldn’t stop it. “I just…I just need to go” He stood up to leave, sitting back down at the fixed stare he got from the man still sitting across the room from him. “Tommy’s my best friend and he was riding to work one morning on his bike and was hit by a car. They practically ran over him and just left him for dead” He swallowed hard, fighting back tears, not knowing why he was telling his tale of woe but unable to stop himself. “He has insurance but it only pays so much. His prescriptions are so expensive even with his insurance and he needs them to help recover. He’s got no vacation time save up so even though his job is being held for him, he’s not receiving a paycheck and all the bills are falling onto me”

 

“And you thought prostitution was your best option” Kris asked with a smirk on his face that made Adam see red.

 

“Don’t you fucking judge me you American Idol asshole. I’ve tried everything I could think of to make some extra money. I’ve applied everywhere and wasn’t able to find work. I tried to take on extra shifts at the two jobs I have now, but they turned me down. Tommy needs a refill of his meds tomorrow and I sure as hell can’t do that with the forty-five cents I have in my pocket and the eleven dollars I have in my bank account”

 

“You seem to be willing to do anything for someone that’s just your friend”

 

“He’s more then just my friend. He’s the best friend a guy could ever have. He’s been there for me more times then I can remember and I’d do anything for him. We may not be lovers, but that boy is my soul mate in ever sense of the word. Haven’t you ever had anyone in your life like that?” Adam asked, feeling bad for asking the question at the look of hurt he saw on the entertainers face, but just as quick as it was there it was gone.

 

“You don’t know me boy, so don’t pretend that you do” Kris shot out.

 

“And you don’t me” Adam retorted. “My fucking name is not boy…its Adam Lambert and don’t think because you picked me off of the street that you can just judge me like that. You live up here in the hills and you think that you’re all that because you live in a huge house and have lots of money, but you sure seem awfully lonely for someone who has to pick up men off of the streets for companionship. I should go…this was so fucking stupid of me. I’ll just get out of your hair and leave you alone. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about this and it’s not because you’re America’s fucking sweetheart, but because of me. I don’t what anyone to know that I almost sold my soul to the devil”

 

“What about your friend. How will you get the money to pay for his medicine?” Kris asked, annoyed beyond belief at the man known as Adam Lambert but he wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t been laid or the fact that he was so close to the truth that it was scary.

 

“Don’t you worry your little head about Tommy” Adam growled, feeling very defensive about his best friend. “I’ll come up with the money to get his meds. Do you think your driver could take me back to my car?” He asked, waiting for a moment as Kris just stared at him. “Forget it…I’ll just fucking walk”

 

“Adam wait…don’t go” He heard Kris call out as he reached the bedroom door because as much as he knew the man should leave, he really didn’t want to be alone that night. “Please don’t go”

 

“I can’t sleep with you Kris. I’m sorry that I mislead you, but I can’t” Adam didn’t turn to face him, afraid that he was going to be forced to perform the acts Kris Allen wanted despite the fact that he didn’t want to.

 

“No…it’s not about that” Kris didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew that he did not want Adam to leave as he got up and walked over towards him. “Maybe we can just talk”

 

“Talk?” Adam questioned as he turned to face the shorter man.

 

“Look…you were right ok. I don’t have a lot of friends…well I do but none that I would call close friends. I live in this big home all by myself and sometimes it just feels…” He didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

 

“Lonely…” Adam seemed to as he looked down at Kris with what looked to be understanding in his eyes. “Oh my god…how embarrassing” Adam cried out, curling his hands around his stomach at the loud roar coming from it.

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Kris asked, grinning a little bit at how cute Adam really looked when he blushed. He hadn't really seen Adam's face when he had picked him up off of the street, only stopping due to his height and how much he felt he could dominate him.

 

“Um…I ate half of my friend Matt’s hamburger at the club. That was probably about two days ago” Adam blushed even more, his stomach growling even louder at the idea of that hamburger and how tasty it had been.

 

“You haven’t eaten in two days?” Kris asked, astonished.

 

“It’s more important that Tommy keep his strength up” The taller man shrugged, avoiding the piercing stare he was receiving from Kris.

 

“You’re not going to be any good to him if you’re dead from malnutrition” Kris yelled, anger blossoming inside him over the stupidity of the complete stranger standing before him.

 

“I think that there is enough fat on this body that that won’t be a concern for a long while” Adam patted his flat stomach, playing it off as a joke despite the issues he had about his body.

 

“You are anything but fat Adam Lambert” He heard Kris cry out as he pushed the bathrobe off of his shoulders, his hand running down the flatness of his stomach. “If anything you’re too fucking skinny” Adam didn’t know what came over him in that moment but the next thing he knew he was pushing Kris Allen to the ground and shoving his hardening dick in his mouth.

 

Kris didn't hesitate to do the taller mans bidding as he practically inhaled the large cock in front of him, moaning wantonly when finger grabbed onto his hair and began to fuck his mouth. "Such a good fucking cock sucker" He heard Adam growl as he continued to slam into his mouth so hard that he started to gag, but it didn't stop him from relaxing his jaw and shifting forward until his nose was nestled in the small thatch of body hair. "Kris Allen...who would have thought it" He continued to talk, turning Kris on more and more. "On the bed" Adam demanded, shoving Kris away from his dick, ripping off his robe and man handling him towards the bed. "Don't you dare touch yourself" He spoke roughly against his ear as he pushed his hands away, pressing his body on top of Kris's body.

 

"Oh god..." Kris cried out, digging his nails into Adam's back as he tried to do everything he could to cause some friction between their two bodies. "Please..." He begged, when his hands were locked to his sides by Adam's knees, while he sat up and straddled him.

 

"You like that?" Adam purred, leaning forward and nipping at Kris's jaw as he rolled his hips. "Don't you dare come or you will be punished" He threatened, rolling them again and making sure to put added pressure. He could feel Kris trying to remove his hands from his hold and it caused him to giggle evilly as he did it over and over again until the man below him was a moaning and mumbling mess. "Keep your hand there" He ordered, sliding backwards with a slow drag across Kris’s oozing dick. "Bet America would love to see their American Idol like this" Adam teased, biting at Kris's nipple, hearing the man cry out in painful pleasure. "Mmmm....you like that too huh?" He teased some more as he bit the same nipple a little harder and then began to alternate between both of them.

 

"Fuck me...fuck me please" Kris hollered fingers stiff and painful from clutching the sheets while Adam tortured him.

 

"On your knees” He told Kris, smacking him a few times on his bare ass to see what the smaller mans reaction would be. “You like that too” Adam chuckled, forgetting his earlier worries and focusing on getting them both off. “Condoms and lube?” He questioned, reaching into the side drawer and pulling them out when Kris panted where they were. “Do you need me to prepare you?” He asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer just by the way Kris was reacting to the pain he was inflicting on his body.

 

“No…just fuck me. Jesus Christ, just fuck me already” He screamed out in frustration, making Adam chuckle again.

 

"Have it your way baby" Adam replied harshly, placing the condom on his own leaking dick before slamming into Kris's more then willing ass. "Don't touch yourself" He reminded, leaning forward and biting hard into the skin of Kris's shoulder.

 

"I'm going to explode...please" Kris begged some more, gripping the sheets once again in order to control the urge to jerk himself off. "Please Adam...please" He continued to beg, meeting Adam thrust for thrust.

 

"Touch yourself and I stop" He threatened, although he had no intentions of stopping. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

"NO..." Kris screamed, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he continued to get fucked within an inch of his life. "Please don't stop...don't every stop"

 

"You don't come until I tell you...got it?"

 

"Yes...fucking yes I got it" Kris yelled so loud it echoed around the room.

 

"Good boy...now come" Adam demanded, increasing his power until he was crying out and coming himself.

 

"Holy fucking shit" Kris cried out, coming harder then he'd ever come in his life, stars exploding before his eyes, all the energy from his body expelled due to the great fucking that had taken place. "I think you broke me" He panted falling onto his stomach, eyes still closed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"Glad you approve" Adam replied winded himself, falling onto his stomach beside Kris.

 

"Did you change your mind?" Kris asked, rolling onto his side with his last bout of energy. He wasn’t sure why, but the idea of Adam changing his mind kind of bothered him, almost hurt him.

 

"No..." Adam replied, rolling onto his side as well so he could look at Kris.

 

"Then why?" The brown haired man asked, feeling a bit uncertain and yet he still didn't know why.

 

"I'm a gay man with body issues and you called me skinny" Adam explained with a shrug and a blush because no matter how stupid it sounded verbally, it was true.

 

"You are too skinny" Kris told him as he reached out and ran his fingers down Adam's sweaty chest as he had before.

 

"If your looking for round two you're going to have to have to give me some time to recover from round one" Adam chuckled, closing his eyes as he blew out a deep breath.

 

"Will there be a round two?" Kris wanted to know as his hand laid across Adam's heart.

 

"Maybe" Adam blushed, pulling a pillow under his head as he and Kris gazed into each others eyes for a few uncomfortable moments. "Just let me recover from this round" He beamed, closing his eyes, breaking the odd moment shared between them and so he also could gather himself. He woke up to the sound of someone puttering around him and then movement on the bed. "Shit...how long have I been out?" He cried out, nearly knocking the tray out of Kris's hand as he settled in beside him.

 

"A couple of hours" Kris answered, adjusting the tray loaded with what looked to be lots of different types of food.

 

"What's this?" Adam sat up, looking from the tray to Kris.

 

"I thought you'd be hungry and I wasn’t sure what kind of food you liked…so I just brought a bunch of different stuff" Kris shrugged, picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth.

 

"You feed all your tricks after they fuck you?" Adam asked, growing a bit defensive.

 

"You’re not a trick" Kris shrugged as well. "You stopped being a trick when you refused my money"

 

"Maybe I should leave" Adam said, attempting to get off the bed.

 

"Adam...please don't" He sighed as he placed his hand on Adam's naked shoulder.

 

"Why should I stay?"

 

"Are you planning on trying your hand at street walking again?" Kris asked with a grin, not really answering the dark haired mans question, but hoping it was enough to distract him. .

 

"No...fucker" Adam replied, laughing at how crazy his night had turned out.

 

"So tell me some more about Tommy" Kris said as he put some cheese on a few crackers he had brought before handing them over to Adam. Reaching behind him he pulled out a bottle of wine and held it up, dying for a drink at how his night had turned out. "I have water if you prefer" He said when Adam give him a funny look.

 

"Wine is fine" Adam replied, taking the glass once it had been poured. "What do you want to know about Tommy?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass. For the next several hours the two talked about just about everything under the sun, laughing and talking as if they'd been friends for years and hadn't just met under the strangest of situations.

 

"I should probably go" Adam said hours later when the sun started to peek in through the windows of the bedroom.

 

"You didn't kiss me" Kris blurted out when Adam tried to leave the bed yet again.

 

"What?" Adam asked, confused.

 

"When we were...you know" He gestured between the two of then. "You didn't kiss me. Do you not like to kiss or something?"

 

"I love to kiss" Adam responded with a blush. "I just figured you wanted it rough and that didn't include kissing"

 

"Would you be willing to kiss me now?" Kris blushed himself, but feeling the need to kiss Adam at least once before he left. He felt some sort of connection to him and yet he didn't know why. He also knew that once Adam left his home he would probably never see him again.

 

"Mmm hmm" Adam hummed as he removed the empty food tray between them and placed it on the floor. "This has been the strangest night ever" He murmured against Kris's lips before kissing him shyly despite the fact that they had fucked like rabbits earlier.

 

“Very strange” Kris agreed with a smile before parting his lips and letting Adam in to explore his mouth. The kiss turned heated ever quickly causing Adam to use more of the lube and another condom before the night was over. “Won’t you at least let me give you enough money to get Tommy’s meds?’ Kris asked several hours later as he and Adam stood in front of the front door to his home.

 

“I already told you that I didn’t sleep with you because of the money” Adam replied gruffly, annoyed that they were having the same conversation over and over again. He felt stupid enough that he had even tried being a prostitute and that he had to have Kris Allen, American Idol remind him of his stupidity and failure.

 

“I know but don’t think of it as that, think of it as a donation…a loan…an investment” Kris cried out in frustration when Adam just gave him a dirty look and once again headed for the door. “Adam…give me your shirt” He tried a last ditch effort, grabbing the taller man by the back of his shirt and tugging him backwards.

 

“What the fuck man…we had a good night do you have to ruin it by acting all crazy now?” Adam pulled the fabric out of Kris’s hand, smoothing away the wrinkles.

 

“No…I’m not trying to act all crazy. You’re shirt…I like it. I’ll give you two thousand dollars for it”

 

“Nice try…but it’s only worth five dollars since I got it at the goodwill”

 

“I don’t care…I like it” Kris decided to be persistent as he grabbed the back of his shirt once again, pulling it over Adam’s head before he had a chance say another word. “There…” He shoved the bills he had been holding since they had come out of the bedroom into Adam’s hand. “Thank you. I’ve always wanted a shirt just like this and two thousand dollars is quite the steal” He laughed, moving the shirt away from Adam when it went to grab for it again. “I’m serious…take the money” He spoke softly as he watched Adam look from the money to the shirt and then back to the money again with such a conflicted look. “Adam…you were willing to sell your body to make money for Tommy and I’m not judging you for that” He held up his hands in surrender when Adam shot him another angry look. “Just take the money. Get the medicine that Tommy needs and move on with your life” Kris felt a bit sad as he said those words because he knew that he wouldn’t be part of that life and for some odd reason he really wanted to be.

 

“For Tommy…” Adam finally surrendered, placing the money in his pocket before walking over to Kris and kissing him soundly. “I’m never going to forget this or you Kris Allen. I’m going to pay you back though…promise” He kissed him again before walking out the door. Kris watched from the kitchen window as his driver drove Adam back towards his car, lifting the shirt to his nose and inhaling the scent of that man who had made him start to feel things after too many years of feeling nothing at all.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Tommy screamed loudly the moment that Adam walked into the bedroom. “I thought you were fucking dead you mother fucking asshole” Tears of relief poured from his eyes as Adam sat down on the bed and pulled him into his arms. “I was so fucking worried” He sobbed, quickly realizing that Adam had no shirt on. “Where’s your shirt. Did someone hurt you? Fucking talk to me” He demanded when Adam continued to sit there with a look of sadness in his eyes but a smile on his face.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Adam shrugged, reaching for the bag he had placed on the floor after he sat next to Tommy. “I got all of your meds, so we won’t have to worry about refills for awhile and with the paycheck I get Friday we should have enough to cover the rent for this month as well”

 

“Profitable night then?” Tommy asked, tears still sliding down his face as what lengths Adam had gone to make sure he had his meds and a roof over their heads.

 

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think”

 

“I can smell the sex on you Adam”

 

“I had sex twice…but with the same man” He amended quickly at the distressed look on his best friends face. “We had sex because I wanted to have sex with him, not because he was paying for it”

 

“I have no idea what that means” Tommy looked at Adam as if he had lost his mind and he supposed he had been pushed far enough that he could probably had. “Explain” He demanded, lying back against the pillows as he waited for Adam to start talking.

 

“You want me to do what?” Kris Allen’s manager asked his client as they sat in his office. They were supposed to be having a meeting about the singer’s upcoming album, but all the man wanted to talk about was some kid named Adam Lambert.

 

“I want you to find someone to track him down and once you find out where he lives I want you to pay his rent for the next year, then I want them to find out as much about him as they can and report it back to me” Kris explained for the second time, ignoring the way the man was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

 

“Is here something you want to tell me Kris?” The manager asked, sitting forward as he waited for the bomb to drop.

 

“He did me a kindness and now I’m just returning the favor, but I don’t want him to know it was from me” Kris added, even though he already knew Adam would know who it was from without it being said. “I leave for my European tour on Friday, so I want this done before then”

 

“Are you sure that you don’t have something to tell me, something that we may have to prepare a media statement for?” He asked again, his mind already working because he had heard through the grapevine that his client seemed to have a need of picking up male prostitutes from time to time. He had never asked him about it before because out of all of his clients Kris Allen seemed to be the most level headed, but as he continued to watch him from across his desk he was starting to have doubts. .

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong. Just do as I ask Charlie and before Friday” Kris smiled at his long time manager as he got up and left the office. “Thanks man” He cried out over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

 

“Who is this Lambert guy?” Charlie asked a few days later as Kris sat in his office once again holding a manila folder in his hand. “I did a full background check on him and he’s a nobody. He works for some theatre group during the day and sings in a bar at night. He lives in a shitty part of L.A., has less then a thousand dollars in his bank account and drives a Volvo that has seen better days. Is he holding something over your head? Is he blackmailing you for something? Do we have to get the authorities involved?”

 

“He drives a Volvo” Kris laughed, reaching forward and plucking the envelope out of Charlie’s hand” “I would have expected something more macho” He laughed again, reading through the rest of the info about Adam and ignoring the troubled look on his managers face. “Should I be afraid that you found out how much money he has in his bank account?” He asked, smiling to himself that Adam seemed to still have some of the money he had given him.

 

“When we do a check…we check everything” Charles stated plainly.

 

“Did you pay his rent like I asked?”

 

“It will be done by this afternoon”

 

“Good…”

 

“What is this really about Kris?”

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Well maybe not at first sight, but do you believe you can fall in love with someone that you really don’t know?” Kris asked instead of answering Charlie’s question.

 

“No…and you’re too old and too much in the limelight to believe in shit like that as well” He warned, not liking where the conversation was going at all.

 

“Yes…well…god forbid” Kris sighed, getting up and taking the folder with him. “Thank you for doing all of this” He nodded at the folder before taking his leave.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Kris heard the waitress ask as he sat huddled in a booth at the back of a grungy looking bar, his body guard/driver sitting in front of him making it more then obvious that he was scooping the place out.

 

“Scotch and soda for me and a bottle of water for him” He nodded towards the man across from him, grinning to himself as he seemed to be giving the waitress a once over and something told Kris is wasn’t for protection purposes.

 

“Put you’re eyes back in your head honey” She winked at him, causing the body guard to blush and Kris to laugh because he knew he had been right.

 

“You do realize that was a drag queen don’t you?” Kris laughed again at the glare he got from across the table. “A pretty fucking hot one at that” He laughed, adjusting the cowboy hat on his head so it was lower over his forehead and no one would notice him.

 

“No offense sir, but why are we here again?” The body guard asked, surveying the area once again.

 

“I’m just here to hear someone sing and then we can leave. Thank you” He smiled brightly as the waitress came back to the table with their drinks, beaming at Kris before she winked at his bodyguard and then headed back towards the bar. It didn’t go unnoticed how that mans eyes seemed to linger on her backside a little too longer then was necessary. “You’re off a midnight tiger” He chuckled at the blush he received at his words, his eyes drawing to the stage when music began to play all around them. He was mesmerized the moment Adam took the stage. He hadn’t even heard the man utter a single note and yet he already knew that he was meant for great things by his amazingly handsome looks and a stage presence that drew every pair of eyes on him and him alone. Afterwards it took every ounce of his being not to run over to him, fall down to his knees and worship in every way possible the truly talented man. He held fast though, watching the way that everyone seemed to be vying for his attention, but he seemed to only have eyes for a blonde man sitting alone at a table in the private section of the bar. Jealously raged through his body as he once again fought the urge to rush over towards Adam and stake his claim, but it didn’t last long as he watched the blonde man struggle out of the booth, a sling on one arm and a cast on one of his legs. “Tommy…” He whispered as the watched the two of them hug before Adam literally lifted him off of the floor and walked away from Kris’s line of sight.

 

“I’m not doing anything else for this Lambert kid until you tell me what the fuck is going on” Kris’s manager roared, slamming his hand on the table in front of him, ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving from the other patrons in the restaurant.

 

“I can’t tell you how I know him, but just know that what you hear is going to blow you away and you are going to be kissing my ass once you sign him” Kris grinned as he had lunch with his manager a few days later, because he knew Adam was meant for great things and it made him happy to know that he could be a small part of it.

 

“Is he a prostitute?” Charlie asked, wanting to take the words back the moment they left his mouth at the look of absolute shock on Kris’s face. “Look…I’m sorry but there have been a few rumors about you and…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence as he took a sip from his water glass before trying again. “I trust your instinct Kris and if you say this man is amazing then I believe you and if he is as amazing as you say he is the I will kiss your ass…but I have to know if he was someone you picked up off the street”

 

Kris wanted to crawl under the fucking table and die as he tried over and over again to speak, no words coming out no matter how much he tried. He had thought he had been so careful, that no one knew of his exploits, but then he remembered that he lived in a fish bowl due his musical status and that no matter what there was no keeping secretes like that from everyone. “I picked him up…but he wasn’t a prostitute” He began, explaining everything to Charlie as quick as he could before he lost his nerve and his lunch.

 

“You really want to sign me?” Adam blurted out in shock as he sat in a booth with a man claiming to work for one of the biggest labels in the country and one that wanted to manage his musical career as well.

 

“You were amazing up there and you are just the breath of fresh air our label is looking for to liven the musical world up” The man replied with a smile, reminding himself that he needed to buy a shit load of lip balm for the ass kissing he was going to owe Kris Allen for being right on the money when it came to Adam Lambert’s talent.

 

“Jesus Christ…this has been the like best fucking month every. I mean…someone paid my rent on my shitty apartment for the rest of the year, Tommy’s back to work and doing so much better and now this. It’s like I have my own fucking guardian angel” He exclaimed, smiling so hard that his mouth actually hurt, but he didn’t care. “Can I ask you something?” The smile disappeared as he thought of another, already knowing deep in his heart that he was the reason he was having such a run of good luck.

 

“Sure…” The man replied, but Adam could tell he was anything but comfortable with answering any questions.

 

“Did Kris Allen have anything to do with this?” He asked, holding his breath as he waited for a response.

 

“Kris Allen” The man laughed, slapping his hand on the table. “Kris Allen may be part of the label I work for Mr. Lambert, but he’s been on an overseas tour for the last few months as far as I know” Charlie replied with what he hoped was a convincing performance because Kris had begged him not to let Adam know the truth behind anything that he had done for him. “So…are you interested in joining our little family?” He quickly changed the subject at the look of sadness on the singers face.

 

“I’m totally interested” Adam replied, the smile back because as much as he wondered if Kris was really behind his good luck, he didn’t want to lose the chance to do exactly what he always wanted to do with his life.

 

“Excellent” Charlie cried out, clapping his hands together gleefully. “So um Adam…is there anything from you past that might come back to haunt us once you become famous?” He decided to be as direct as possible.

 

“Like what?” Adam asked, confused.

 

“Oh I don’t know…anything illegal like…drugs, prostitution…drugs” He rushed out, hoping and praying that what Kris had told him was true.

 

Adam couldn’t keep the smile off of his face because he knew without a doubt that Kris Allen was behind his lucky break of success and as soon as he had the means he was going to pay him back and then some. “I’ve dabbled with drugs from time to time, but nothing crazy and truthfully I did try selling my body once, but it didn’t work out. I was lucky enough to get picked up by a really great guy and he showed me the evil of my ways”

 

“Excellent” Charlie cried out again, thankful that he and Kris’s stories seemed to match and he wouldn’t have to worry about a PR nightmare if it had come out that Adam had been a street walker after becoming famous, and he knew there was no doubt that Adam was going to more then famous but iconic.

 

Kris was so bored, so bored that he was almost falling asleep standing up as he stood at the bar surrounded by people he really didn’t know or want too. It was his managers birthday party and he was throwing himself a birthday bash, inviting Kris and refusing to take no for an answer. Kris had come up with every excuse in the book as to why he couldn’t come and yet Charlie had a reason why he should for each one. He had only been there less then an hour but he was more then ready to call it a night as he finished the last of the drink in his hand and contemplated heading for the door.

 

Adam couldn’t believe his eyes as he scooped the room, his gaze resting on a bored looking figure standing alone by the bar. His heart started beating crazily within his chest as he recalled the last time he had seen the man, his dick getting hard as well. It had been nearly two years since he had seen Kris Allen, his life running non-stop from the moment he had been signed to his label. It had been a whirlwind of putting together his first album, surprisingly sold out shows on a statewide tour before doing the same overseas. He had often thought of him, thinking back on a night that changed his life in more ways then one and vowing to pay Kris Allen back and then some for his generosity. He knew there was no time to waste as he watched the shorter man head towards the front door, nearly sprinting across the room in order to reach him. “Are you alone?” He whispered against Kris’s ear, arm snaking around his waist and tugging him backward until he was flush against his body. “I said are you alone?” He asked again when he didn’t get a response.

 

“Yes…yes…” Kris stammered, closing his eyes and breathing deep because he would know that voice anywhere.

 

“Upstairs…the first bedroom on the left…meet me there in five minutes” Adam turned their bodies until they were both facing the staircase leading to the upstairs part of the house. He didn’t say anything else as he turned and walked away, mingling into the crowd behind him.

 

Kris could hardly breathe, much less move as he continued to stand there, wondering if his mind had been playing tricks on him. He had hoped to run into Adam for so long after he had heard he had been signed, but fate seemed to have other ideas because it always seemed that when one was back in California, the other was in a completely different country. Unwilling to miss his opportunity he practically ran for the staircase, looking around and trying to play it cool as he walked up that stairs as calmly as he could, hoping that no one had figured out what he was really up to. “What took you so long” He heard Adam’s deep voice question him as he opened the bedroom door and found the beautiful man standing before him with a smile on his face.

 

“It did take forever to get here didn’t it?” Kris asked with his own smile as he rushed across the small space between them, their lips connecting in a way he had never felt before.

 

“I know you like it rough baby, but for right now I just need to have you” Adam rushed out, tugging his and Kris’s clothes off in a hurry until they were completely naked.

 

“Yes…yes…anything” Kris cried out, his need for Adam driving him insane the longer they weren’t touching each other. “Holy shit…” He cried out a moment later when Adam plucked him off of the floor and tossed him on the bed behind them. He couldn’t help but laugh giddily as Adam quickly followed him, slinking up his body with a beautiful smile upon his face.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to get you like this” Adam said, his face mere inches from Kris’s as he leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Every since that night…that stupid and crazy night I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind” He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his throat as he recalled the insanity. “I know that you’re the reason for my big break and I plan to spend the rest of my life thanking you and paying you back over and over and over again” He kissed Kris once again.

 

“Adam you don’t have to pay me back…wait” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the last part of his words played over in his head. “The rest of your life?” He repeated, swallowing hard as he waited for him to reply.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight…well maybe not first sight…but you know what I mean” Adam replied, smiling so wide his jaw actually hurt but he didn’t care.

 

“I do…” He cried out happily, throwing his arms around Adam’s neck and kissing him until neither of them could breathe any longer. “I really…really to”

 

 

Six months later…

 

“Adam…Kris…over here” The reporters screamed at the top of their lungs trying to get the attention of the power couple known as Kradam, but the couple ignored them as they walked down he red carpet hand and hand.

 

“You’re hands are shaking” Kris observed, giving Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze as the two of them continued to walk down the aisle, smiling and waving at the fans and reporters screaming their names. “You’re not nervous are you?” He stopped, looking up at his lover with a playful smile upon his face. “I don’t believe it that great Glambert is nervous” He teased, biting his lip to keep from laughing, but he knew his eyes were giving it away.

 

“It’s a Grammy Kris” Adam replied with wide eyes, turning and smiling as someone called out his name before turning his attention back towards Kris.

 

“Three actually…” Kris replied, lying his hand on Adam’s chest, still smiling when Adam’s arm automatically wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “You’re being nominated for three of them”

 

“Don’t remind me” He responded, burying his nose in the softness of Kris’s hair as he inhaled the comforting scent. “Fuck, I hate this part of fame” He sighed again when the flashes of the cameras seemed to increase, their names being screamed out even louder in an attempt to get their attention.

 

“They can’t get enough of their Kradam” Kris giggled, unable to get enough of it himself. “You're amazing baby and although you don’t need it...best of luck tonight” He smiled against Adam’s chest, ignoring the handlers telling them that it was time to move on.

 

“I may or may not win tonight, but either way I’m the luckiest man in the world because I have you in my life” Adam meant those words, leaning down and kissing the man that he loved. “Love you” He whispered against Kris’s lips.

 

“I love you too” Kris whispered back, sharing a beautiful smile with the man that held his heart before they were forced apart and made to do their jobs as musicians.

 

“And the winner is for best male pop vocalist is...Adam Lambert" They both heard an overly made up actress cry out his name.

 

"Oh my god...you won baby" Kris cried out, jumping out of his chair in full excitement while Adam continued to sit there is shock. "Adam, you won" He said again, jerking him out of his seat.

 

"I won?" Adam said, more as a question as he watched Kris jump up and down before him. "Holy shit...I won" He whooped, grabbing his boy friend by the side of his head and kissing him before rushing towards the stage.

 

"Wow...." Adam laughed once he reached the stage, taking the Grammy award from the actress before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Wow...he said again, his eyes a bit misty as he took a deep breath before speaking. "First I'd like to thank my friends and family for being there for me through my ups and downs. Tommy...you've been the best friend a man could ever have and you can never know how much you really mean to me and to Kris...the love of my life, I want to thank you especially because if it hadn't been for you and that completely crazy and unbelievable night none of this could have been possible. I love you so much baby...this ones for you"

 

Kris didn't hear the rest of Adam's speech, tears slinking down his cheek as he played over and over his head Adam's dedication to him. "I love you so much Adam" He whispered against his lover’s chest as he ran into his arms once he had returned back to his seat.

 

"I love you too Kris" Adam responded with a smile and a kiss, winking at the camera he found focused on them once it had been broken. The video went viral the next day, playing on all of the gossips shows while getting a million hits on YouTube. Adam and Kris had no idea though, nor did they care as they celebrated over and over that fact that Adam had won all three of the categories he had been nominated for.

 

 

The end...


End file.
